Dancing Foals Inc Presents: Rainbow Roommate
by The Hawk Moth
Summary: A young human getting out of college wanted to get a roommate, one that's well behaved and happy, but instead he got Rainbow Dash.


He paces around his bedroom. His roommate is such a pain, always doing things she shouldn't, things he would allow if it not a school night for him. You see, he is a college student and living in a house by the college. He spent two months looking for a good reliable roommate; instead, and he winds up with her.

The day he found her was on his way home from school. He was hanging up applications and directions to his house.

He pulled on his jacket and tossed his scarf over his neck, he was lean and tall. He wore almost all black, with the exception of his button-up white shirt. He slid his hand along his long black hair; it was the same color of jet oil. He pulled his jacket closed and held the flyers, pressing them to his chest. He was very neat, everything has a place in his mind, everything and anything has a place. And to him, the perfect roommate is his second focus; his main focus was becoming a psychologist.

But as he placed flyer after flyer, on his way home he heard a loud boom, causing him to drop the flyers to the ground, they flew away and he didn't care, he was in shock. In the air was a colorful wind, oddly, he followed it and found he found was a being, bleeding as if she fell from the sky, and likely it did as the smoke around the body shows. He tilted his head and went to where the thing fell from the sky, it created a crater in the ground, and a strange colorful mist in the air, it smelled of danger, which is something no one can put a smell to, it smelled like the sweat of hard work.

As he approached the being he saw her face, it was odd to see a colorful creature that he picked up and stared at it, it was actually a her, it was obvious, it was also noted it looked like a creature from a child's cartoon. "This . . . this is illogical," he muttered to himself gazing from the hoof of the creature to the head. Her eyes were barely open and weak, her wings were beaten up and hat bits and pieces of gravel stuck inside them, it looked painful, and that's when he chose to take her to his house to further his examination.

He held her firmly but tenderly for the remaining block or two. As he dropped her to the couch, acting even gentler, as not to frighten the creature, her eyes were as he could tell a gentle purple, cerise was the name of the color. "Hello?" he murmured. Waving his hand, the creature was speechless and likely not listening or able to see.

She doesn't say anything, or even mumble; nothing. It scared him a little to not hear a single thing from this creature. He wandered into the kitchen, seeing if anything is able to be eaten by a horse, the one time he doesn't have carrots, or apples. "Great," he mumbled crossing his arms and drawing a note, placing it right by the sleeping creature, hopefully she won't wake up and freak out.

He closed the door quietly and locked it, he has his jacket and scarf, and he doesn't have a car, so he walks around. The store is a good five blocks and he could've called a cab and possibly shaved an hour or two but it's during that of rush hour, so, it could've actually made things worse. He wants to get to store, do everything he needs to do quick, so he doesn't have to worry about whatever fell from the sky to freak out and attack him, but it could've been friendly, and was, but at the time he wasn't sure.

Upon finally getting to the store, he goes to the fresh vegetables and packs carrots and apples in two bags, and then walked over to the counter, it didn't help that the clerk was in the same classes he was in, her name was Nora Calf. She was a year older than he was, but he's been smitten with her since he first lain eyes on her. "Just these carrots and apples?" Nora asked placing them on the scanner, just like that she put them in the compartment and smiled handing the bags to him.

He didn't talk, and she didn't expect him to talk, like many smitten men he has trouble talking to his crushes, it's a normal thing.

About two hours later he found her jumping around the living room, he snuck into the kitchen to set the bags down, he left the door open. "Stop," he murmurs holding a hand up to calm her down. She jumped back in fright but stops dead in her tracks as she fell over, obviously feeling pain. Its then notices the facial features, she didn't look like a regular horse from Earth, she really looked like a horse from a child's cartoon, but how's this possible? "Just hold on, tell me your name," he places a hoof on her wing, she had wings, she's a Pegasus, but how?

"Why, do you need to know?" she grabbed her wing and tried to look tough. But it's hard when you're in so much pain. "My wing."

He smiled and bent to one leg, the only way to gain her trust is to tell his own name. "I'm Zoran Lo."


End file.
